1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clamping jaw.
More particularly, the invention relates to a clamping jaw for a clamping device of the kind, adapted to be mounted on a profile member and wherein the clamping jaw may be applied under pressure against the profile member by means of two transverse clamping bolts, placed each on one side of the profile member.
2. Prior Art
Such clamping devices are utilized as attachment means for profile members of many different kinds. For instance, they are utilized in connection with the attachment of profile members to buildings or the like and for mounting antennas on such members. Normally, the clamping device comprises two opposite clamping jaws, which may be applied under pressure against mutually opposite sides of a profile member by means of the two clamping bolts, which are placed each on one side of said member. However, in some cases, one clamping jaw may be replaced by a fixed building portion or the like, in which the two clamping bolts are anchored in a suitable manner.
In most clamping devices of the above kind previously known, the clamping jaw or each clamping jaw, respectively, is formed by a member, made in one single piece and having a shape and size adapted to the intended profile member.
However, through U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,370, it is also known, in a clamping device of said kind, to utilize a clamping jaw formed by two separate jaw members and a common counter support for said members, located behind them and arranged to transmit the clamping forces produced by means of the clamping bolts to the two jaw members in order to press said members against the profile member. The two jaw members and the counter support are provided with cooperating engagement means, serving to make it possible to place and hold the jaw members in predetermined positions in relation to the counter support.
According to said patent specification, the main reason for dividing a clamping jaw into three different portions, namely two separate jaw members and a common rear counter support for said members, is to facilitate the manufacture as well as the use of the clamping jaw when it has very large dimensions and forms part of a clamping device for pipes of very large diameter.
A disadvantage of the clamping jaw disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. patent specification as well as of an ordinary clamping jaw, made in one single piece, is that the clamping jaw is suited to be mounted only on profile members having dimensions and shapes varying within rather narrow limits. Therefore, in order to meet the need for clamping devices for various kinds of profile members of strongly varying size and shape, it has previously been necessary to provide a large number of different clamping jaws of different shape and size.